Underground Pass
Underground Pass is a quest named after the location in which it takes place. You must venture into an underground pathway that leads to a new land, at the request of King Lathas of Ardougne, in order to help him destroy his corrupted brother Tyras. Official description Walkthrough Recommended: useful (otherwise, bring a little extra food to heal from the trap damage) |items = * At least 2 ropes (the amount you will actually have to use depends on your luck - it is safer to bring at least 4) * A bow and some arrows (Sharp, blunt, ogre, god, broad, dark and ice arrows cannot be used for this, neither can you use Kayle's chargebow, Zaryte bow, Quickbow, or any crossbow. It is possible to fail multiple parts of the dungeon, so bring lots of arrows) (All three items can be purchased from the West Ardougne General Store) Recommended: * Armour and a weapon needed to fight 3 greater demons * At least 1000 coins (in order to buy food from the drunken dwarf) * Multi-bite food (cakes, pies, or pizzas) * Prayer potions * 4+ agility potions or summer pies * Telegrab runes for the amulet of othanian, if you have a low agility level * An emergency teleport * Plank (helps in avoiding damage; can be obtained during the quest) * The catspeak amulet for amusing dialogue later in the quest |kills = * Kalrag (Level 81) * Sir Harry (Level 81) * Sir Jerro (Level 81) * Sir Carl (Level 81) * Doomion (Level 78) * Othanian (Level 78) * Holthion (Level 78) * Disciple of Iban (Level 44) }} It is advised NOT to have any pet/follower with you during the quest, as a certain section of the quest causes your character to freeze. The only way out is teleporting. Uncovered sect To begin, talk to King Lathas on the of the Ardougne Castle. After the previous quest's revelation, you find out that King Tyras, Lathas' brother, has moved on west, leaving his reign on West Ardougne. Ask King Lathas if his scouts have found a way through the mountains. He tells you that they have indeed uncovered an ancient tunnel, though it is riddled with cultists, who answer to the name of an evil Lord Iban, the alleged son of Zamorak. He'll ask you to check in with Koftik, his tracker, who is waiting for you just outside the entrance to the tunnels in West Ardougne. Hawk eye As the ruse about the plague is now known to you, West Ardougne can be accessed through the front gates, so head through and walk all the way west through the city until you find the cave entrance with Koftik standing outside. Talk to him and he'll explain more about the pass and tell you to meet him inside, next to the bridge. Walk inside (1), and you'll see three paths branching off in different directions. It is possible to walk across the middle path, but it is not advised to do so as the unstable ground can potentially drag you down and send you tumbling down a very painful hillside, dealing around 140 damage, that you'll have to climb back up again. If you wish to avoid this, take either of the other paths. Climb over the rocks to go around the swamp and get to where Koftik is standing next to a fire (2). Talk to him and he'll tell you it looks like there have been others in the cave already. He tells you that he found a damp cloth along with a book. Use the damp cloth on an arrow, then right-click and "light arrow" - or use the arrow on the fire nearby - to get a fire arrow, or a lit arrow if you used its bronze counterpart. Ogre arrows, god arrows, broad arrows, ice arrows, poisoned arrows and dark arrows cannot be used for this. It's recommended to use cheaper arrows, as their type makes no difference and it cannot be recovered. Equip the bow and arrow. If you try to shoot the arrow on the bridge guidewire from where Koftik is, you will get a message saying you can't get a clear shot. Move into the small room (3) to your north. Look across the chasm and you can see where the guide rope holds up the draw-bridge. Click on it and you'll fire your lit arrow at the rope. If you succeed, the draw-bridge will drop and you'll automatically walk across the bridge. The lever next to you will drop the bridge, so '''do not' pull it unless you want to leave. Getting back will take another arrow.'' Before you proceed, take the plank (4) nearby, as it is necessary to get through some of the traps later. It is recommended to wait for it to respawn and take multiple planks. On the grid, off the grid Walk south a little to where you should see another fork in the path. Do not go south into the swampy area with the blessed spiders, or you'll be sucked down. Instead, walk east to a pit (5). Stone tablets are spread throughout the tunnel, inscribed with a passage that gives you a clue on how to proceed further safely. Use the first 'rope in your inventory with the old spike on your side of the pit and you will create a rope balance to walk across. If you fail, you'll fall into a pit and have to climb up, then start again from the very beginning of the pass. To get out of the pit, look for rockslides you can climb over. The first one is to the south, the second to the north, the third between the south-western pair of roof supporting pillars, and the fourth south of the north western most roof supporting pillar. At the northwest corner of the pit, you'll be able to climb up. If you do succeed, continue to follow the path until you see Koftik standing in front of a grid of mesh '(6). When you talk to him, you realise that he is hearing voices, slowly going out of his mind. By using the basic ability Surge, you can '''directly jump to the last square of any column', eliminating the need to path-find the first four rows.'' You'll now have to use trial and error to figure out which squares will drop you into a pit and the ones that will support you. It's different for every person, so you'll have to figure it out for yourself. If you stand on ANY square for too long, you will fall. Falling down on the pit will cause you to take 150 damage. There are protruding rocks surrounding the small spike pit; use them to get back up. Make sure to remember what the path is, since you'll need to come back this way again when you want to do Regicide. This path will always be the same from now on, so record the correct sequence or you will take heavy damage in the future. It is recommended to save the image on the right and use it as a template for marking your path. Once you finally do get through to the other side, pull the lever to the south wall to get onto the other side of the gate. Lights in the night To the north of you is a furnace (7). Ignore it for the moment. There is also a one way agility pipe which is a shortcut back towards the start. To the west of you will be a narrow corridor (8). Approach the hallway carefully, as there are five traps in the wall, they are on both sides so be very careful. (These are the 'odd markings') The same traps are also referred in the stone tablet to the north, after the agility pipe. If you have 30 Magic, you can use the Surge ability to pass unharmed. If not, do not attempt to disarm the traps, since they can be failed to cause a few hits of 560 life points each. To move ahead, stand one square away from each trap, and then run ahead of it; repeat with the other traps. Whichever way you choose, you will eventually get through into an area with a large, rather sinister looking well (9) in the middle, a book beside it and an altar. The stone tablet reveals that "if a light should break the night, the dark will rise to win the fight". If you are running low on food supplies - a technique is to rest, turn on Rapid Heal and wait for your life points to regenerate, then pray at the altar. There are four different paths branching off from this room. It is possible to run straight through the "Flat Rocks" if you want to tank the damage; however you will not always be hit. Damage received can be anywhere from 1 ~ 1,000 (depending on current HP). #Start with the very north one. This will be the easiest one. Again, surge may be used to pass these. If you do not have the magic requirement, use the plank you picked up earlier on the flat rock to disarm the trap. Not being able to do either, you'll have to disarm the traps. Go past all three of the traps and pick up the orb of light at the end of the tunnel. #Move on to the north west path, which is fairly easy as well. Fight or run through the level 42 blessed spiders and level 67 ogres to grab the orb and run back again. No real tricks here. #To the west, is same as the first one. Use your plank to get over the traps, or try to disarm them. There are 5 traps, this time. #Take the southwest path. Walk through the tunnel. However, when you get to where the orb is, don't pick it up. Disarm the trap underneath it or a log will swing down and hit you for 500+ damage. To disarm the trap, you will have to search the flat stone underneath the orb which may require a spin of the camera angle to actually see. :*You may "succeed" several times, but don't be fooled - the trap has reset itself. Simply continue to search the flat rock and disarm the trap until you see you have automatically grabbed the orb. The log may swing down and deal high damage when disarming fails. The orbs cannot be telegrabbed. Now that you have all four of the orbs, back track a little bit. Go back to where the furnace was - remembering to be careful of the traps in the wall. Use each of the orbs on the furnace to destroy them. You will now be able to climb down the well. When you are ready, climb down the well. Flat stone trap 1.png|Using the plank to bypass the traps. Log trap.png|The log trap. Well in the undergound pass.png|The well to the second level of the Underground Pass. Don't look down You will find yourself in location (1) in the diagram below, beside three crates; search the middle one and it will contain two salmon and two meat pies. There is a rope respawn spot also nearby (see the red dot on the map). 1''' - Entrance and crates '''2 - Place to dig with spade 3''' - Ledge '''4 - Agility maze 5''' - Easy route '''6 - Pass-through tunnel Koftik will be near, sounding stranger than before. Head further down the cave and you'll find yourself surrounded by cages. Following the passage ahead leads to a dead end, so you must find another way to move forward. Pick the lock on the first cage on the southern wall. You'll notice that there's a rather odd looking patch of mud at the back of it (2). Dig through the patch using a spade and find a hidden tunnel that will take you through to the other side. Edge across the narrow ledge (3), and you'll be near a maze of raised beams (4). Failing to cross the ledge will cause 50 damage. You'll have to make your way back to cross it through the slave's cage again. *If you have level 50 Thieving, you can use the shortcut a little bit farther south (5), preventing any chance of falling onto the traps. There's a door that you can pick the lock of. It completely bypasses the whole maze. You just have to be careful to avoid the places that are bubbling. *If you do not have the required thieving level, you need to get through via the beams. If you fail, you need to climb back up one of the ramps nearby, often setting you back a few steps. Either way, go south and pass-through the obstacle pipe (6) to get into the next area. Slaughtered 1''' - Entrance '''2 - Unicorn 3''' - Paladins '''4 - Well 5'''- Door to third level '''S - Skeletons, levels 15 and 32 Z''' - Zombies, levels 12 and 29 In this next area '''(1), you'll find a unicorn in a cage (2). Search the cage and you'll find a loose piece of railing. Head south down the path leading to where the cage is and you'll find a large boulder. Use the loose railing as leverage to push down the boulder, which will kill the unicorn. Now go back down and retrieve the unicorn horn by searching the wreckage of the cage. Heading north through the cave, you'll come to a small group of Paladins (3) who have made a sort of camp in the tunnels. They're all level 81, named Sir Carl, Sir Jerro, and Sir Harry. If you talk to Sir Jerro, he'll give you 2 loaves of bread, 2 meat pies, a bowl of stew, a prayer potion (2) and attack potion (2). Unfortunately for them, you need the paladin's badges that they carry, to proceed, and the only way to get those is to murder them. Once you have all three badges (red, blue, and green) head a bit west, keeping your eyes out for the traps there. Again, you can foil them by placing the plank on them, or disarming them, followed quickly by running over them. Keep going west to another well (4). When you search the well, it reads "Feed me three crests of the blessed and the creatures remains". Use the three badges and the unicorn horn on the well to open the large doors (5). Cornucopia You might fall several times during this section. Choose your path wisely using the map. The final part of the quest takes place in an expansive cavern. This is widely considered to be the most frustrating part of the quest. Around the edges of the vast space is a rock ledge to walk on. The mid is a large, open area with a maze of walkways, most of which are permanently broken. If you try to jump across them, sometimes you will fall and end up taking large damage when you hit the ground below, as well as being in a large area filled with the Soulless. Even though it may be tempting, don't eat or throw away food to free up inventory space unless you have no other option. Hastily eating any kind of obtained food will increase your chances of dying from a fall. For now, ignore the walkway, though do take note of the locations where you can get onto them. Head as far south as you can. When you reach the south wall, go a little west, and there will be some stairs in the wall. When you walk down them, Koftik will appear, ranting insanely before disappearing again. Before he goes, though, he'll mention some dwarves that have taken up residence there, and are the only ones immune to Lord Iban's power. Walk a bit to the west and enter a small cave to find them. There are three dwarves named Niloof, Klank, and Kamen in a small fenced area with two buildings. Niloof will give you some food when you talk to him; if you need more, you can talk to Kamen. He will supply you with unlimited meat pies, stews and bread. You can buy some for 75 coins, or accept his offer of a drink. If you do take the drink, it will cause you a bit of damage and hurts your Agility a little. You can also heal using the Regenerate ability and killing the Soulless to build up the adrenaline needed. The tale of Iban Talk to Niloof to get to know about a witch named Kardia, who knows how to kill Iban. Once he's told you that, climb up the staircase again and head north-east until you get to the southern most of the many walkways from the ledge. Walk across it to the south platform to reach Kardia's house. If you fall, just go south of the room full of Soulless. Listen at her window, and you'll hear her talking to herself about her missing cat. Do not attempt to open the door or the witch will take 900+ life points off of you. You can avoid being hurt by clicking away and not continuing the conversation. To find the cat, head north, take a left, hop across the gap, then take the north branch of the path. Continue along it, until you reach a platform. Once you are at the platform, look at your minimap. Head towards the yellow dot and pick up the cat. Once you have the cat in your inventory, return to the witch's house. Do not drop the cat or it will run away and hide. If this happens, just wait around for a while and it will reappear at the same location at where you first got it. Use the cat on the door. You'll automatically hide behind the corner while the witch gets her cat. While she's distracted, sneak into her house and search the chest. You'll get a stat restore potion, a super attack potion, the history of iban, and a doll of iban. If you lose the book or fail to get it due to a full inventory, the dwarf Niloof can also give it to you. Reading the book, written by Kardia herself, provides you with information on Iban and how to kill him. You need to destroy Iban by exactly the same way he was resurrected: collecting four elements of his life - Flesh, Blood, Shadow and Conscience - and imbuing them with his effigy. Only when this is done, can you finally kill him, ending his control. Essence of his darkness Go back to the dwarves and talk to Klank. He'll give you Klank's gauntlets. Next, grab a bucket from the large building and go into the smaller one. Use the bucket on the barrel inside to get some of the dwarf brew that Kamen was giving you earlier. Take this and head to the far south-east corner of the area, where the tomb of Iban is located. Dump the bucket of alcohol on top of the tomb and light it up with your tinderbox. After you're done watching it burn, a pile of Iban's ashes will be left behind. If your inventory is full, you will have to search the tomb to find the ashes. Pick them up and use the doll on them. WARNING: Searching the tomb before lighting it, with or without the gauntlets, will result in Iban shouting "Leave me be!" and using a spell which can deal 100+ damage. Life force Head straight north from Iban's tomb and keep going past all of the Soulless until you reach a corridor full of blessed spiders. Walk to the end of the enclosed area to find a giant level 81 spider named Kalrag. This venomous spider fed on Iban's body, draining it of blood, so she must be killed in order to smear his blood upon the doll. When you defeat her, you'll automatically soak up the blood with your doll. You may want to run, as some of the spiders nearby will immediately attack you with ranged. Run back upstairs in the northwestern corner of the area, or get some extra food if you're running low on it. Unholy ambition To imbue Iban's spirit into the doll, you need to find the dove that was murdered by Kardia - representing Iban's innocent conscience that was corrupted by evil. The dove sat "inside an old wooden cage". With your Klank's gauntlets equipped, head to the north-west corner of the area, near the maze of walkways. There will be several cages with half-soulless in them. Search every cage and eventually, you will find the skeletal remains of Iban's dove. If you're not wearing your gauntlets, the half-soulless will bite you and cause some damage. Use the skeletal dove on the doll. Incantia To get Iban's shadow, you need to kill three level 78 demons named Doomion, Othanian, and Holthion, who are the keepers of Iban's shadow, summoned by Kardia with a dark, powerful ritual known as Incantia. Head north of the witch's house and take the first left, and at the next platform head south all the way down until you reach where the demons are. Keep in mind that doing this requires the successful crossing of many consecutive bridges, a feat that, if your luck runs out, will take a toll on your lifepoints. It is recommended to take advantage of Kamen's 75-coin meals to conserve your own food if this becomes a problem. When you get there, you can safespot them by standing on the bridges connecting the areas they stand and using ranged or magic on them, all while not taking any damage. Kill each demon any way you like and pick up the amulet of doomion, amulet of othanian and amulet of holthion that they drop respectively. Once you have all three of them, head north of where Doomion was to reach a chest. Opening it will destroy the amulets of each keeper and give you Iban's shadow. Use it on the doll. Ultimate demise If you die and lose Iban's doll, don't worry, just go back to the dwarves and talk to Niloof, who will return the doll to you, complete as it was before death, so you won't have to do everything again. After successfully creating Iban's effigy, complete with the elements of his existence, you'll need to make your way to Iban's temple at the heart of the cavern. You can choose either to take a path with 5 broken bridges, or another one with 4; the first one is the same path you took to the witch, and the other is the northern-most walkway. Once you're there, kill a Disciple of Iban to get a pair of Zamorak robes. Make sure the Zamorak robes are '''all' you're wearing, else you're not able to enter the temple. Even if you wear other Zamorakian affiliated items, you cannot enter; so just place all your armour, necklaces, amulets or gloves, etc. in your backpack. You may still enter with an aura equipped.'' The next part can be tricky to get through, though you don't have to actually fight Iban. What you need to do is use the doll on the well in the centre of the room. What makes it hard is that Iban will detect the doll in your possession and start launching spells at you - numerous bolts of blood-red lightning all at the same time, causing 100+ life points of damage on impact, and knocking you back to the entrance. Protect from Magic does not evade any damage from Iban's spells. It is recommended to try to move as close to Iban as possible, as he casts fewer spikes in his vicinity. Try to time it so that you run when there are no magical spikes. If you are a higher level and have decent defence, simply running to the well is possible, without waiting. When you do manage to get the doll into the well, though, Iban will be destroyed and the temple will begin to collapse. Right after throwing the doll in the well, you will automatically receive Iban's staff, 15 death runes, and 30 fire runes, and be teleported out. If you do not have open inventory space, the runes will be dropped. You'll find yourself in a cavern where you find Koftik, who'll appear to be sane again now that he isn't under Iban's control anymore. Leave the cavern, and Koftik will lead you back to the entrance. Go back to East Ardougne, and talk to King Lathas to complete the quest. Rewards *5 quest points * * *Iban's staff *15 Death runes *30 Fire runes *Klank's gauntlets * Music unlocked *Iban *Cursed *Intrepid *Underground Pass (If you fall into the grid trap) *Moody *Expecting (if you fall into the swamp bubble) Required for completing *Legends' Quest *Regicide *Tirannwn Tasks: **'Easy:' "Iban You from Hurting Me!" and "Driven, Underground" **'Medium:' "The Circle of Life" and "Stranger and Stranger" Transcript Cultural references *If you fall when crossing the pit trap, you will receive the text "It's a trap!". This may be a reference to , in which Admiral Ackbar utters the same phrase when his fleet is attacking the Death Star. *The slave in the cage with a skeleton quotes the famous "Goodnight Sweet Prince (and flights of angels sing thee to thy rest)" speech delivered by Horatio in historic play . *Koftik at the pit and grid quotes the Bible, Ezekiel 25:17: "The path of the righteous man is beset on all sides by the inequities of the selfish and the tyranny of evil men." The quote has also been made popular by the Quentin Tarantino film, . *During the quest you will receive the text "I'll swallow your soul" which is a well known quote from the movie franchise. Trivia *If you have a catspeak amulet, and you talk to Kardia's cat, it says: "In nomine Zamoraki, ite," which is Infernal (Latin) for "In the name of Zamorak, go." Category:Wikia Game Guides quests